forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Horizon 4/Update 13
Update 13, dubbed "All Porsche, All the Time" and also known as Series 13, is the 13th major content update for Forza Horizon 4 released on August 28, 2019. It adds six new cars to the game including five Porsche cars and the series debut of Italdesign. There is also a Showcase Remix of The Flying Scotsman Showcase featuring the 2019 Porsche Macan Turbo that is part of the cars added with this update. Festival Playlist :See also Festival Playlist & Forzathon Series *Duration - August 29, 2019 to September 26, 2019 *Series Completion Bonuses ** 1966 Porsche 906 Carrera 6 (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 1998 Porsche 911 GT1 Strassenversion (Autoshow Car) - 80% completion unlock Summer Season *Duration - August 29, 2019 to September 5, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 1969 Hot Wheels Twin Mill (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 2003 Porsche Carrera GT (Autoshow Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 1970 Porsche #3 917 LH (Legendary Car) - The Trial unlock ** 2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** Clown Mask - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2018 Italdesign Zerouno (New Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 2018 Ford Mustang RTR Spec 5 (Hard-to-Find Car) ** 2010 Noble M600 (Horizon Life reward Car) ** Patrol Hat ** RTR Born To Fun Black Autumn Season *Duration - September 5, 2019 to September 12, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2016 Hoonigan Gymkhana 10 Ford Focus RS RX (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 1960 Porsche 718 RS 60 (Autoshow Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2013 Caterham Superlight R500 Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - The Trial reward ** 2018 Honda Civic Type R (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** Modern Race Helmet Black ** 2019 Porsche 911 GT3 RS (Hard-to-Find Car) - Season Event unlock ** 1951 Porsche #46 356 SL Gmünd Coupe (New Hard-to-Find Car) - Season Event unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 2019 BMW Z4 Roadster (Hard-to-Find Car) ** 2017 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (Autoshow Car) ** High-Visibility Patrol Outfit ** Pink Biker Jersey Winter Season *Duration - September 12, 2019 to September 19, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 1994 Nissan Fairlady Z Version S Twin Turbo (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 1995 Porsche 911 GT2 (Autoshow Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2014 Volkswagen Global RallyCross Beetle (Wheelspin Car) - The Trial reward ** 2018 Porsche Cayenne Turbo (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 2015 Honda Ridgeline Baja Trophy Truck (Autoshow Car) - Season Event unlock ** 2004 Honda Civic Type-R (Wheelspin Car) - Season Event unlock ** 2019 Porsche Macan Turbo (New Hard-to-Find Car) - Season Event unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 1969 FIAT Dino 2.4 Coupé (Hard-to-Find Car) ** 1993 Ford SVT Cobra R (Wheelspin Car) ** Patrol Outfit ** Pink Biker (Hat) Spring Season *Duration - September 19, 2019 to September 26, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 723 Quartz Regalia (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 1955 Porsche 550A Spyder (Autoshow Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 1971 Porsche #23 917/20 (Autoshow Car) - The Trial reward ** 2010 Renault Clio R.S. Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 1994 Honda Prelude Si (Hard-to-Find Car) - Season Event unlock ** 2018 Porsche 718 Cayman GTS (New Hard-to-Find Car) - Season Event unlock ** 2009 Lotus 2-Eleven (Wheelspin Car) - Season Event unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2 (Autoshow Car) ** 1970 Buick GSX (Hard-to-Find Car) ** Patrol Hat ** Monster Energy Cap Patch Notes *New Showcase Remix – Commuter Blues **A new remix of The Flying Scotsman Showcase, this time featuring the new and exclusive 2019 Porsche Macan Turbo facing off against the legendary steam locomotive in spring. Complete the regular version of the Showcase first to unlock this remixed version. *Showcase Remix – Forest Sprite **What happens when you cram a turbocharged inline-4 motorbike engine into a tiny car, and tune it to go really fast off-road? Find out in this returning Showcase Remix, featuring the 1958 Austin-Healey Sprite Mk1 versus the Horizon Motocross Team in autumn. *Cross-Platform Fixes **Reworked return to game flow for new players **Rebalanced league rankings in Team Adventure **Fixed an issue where the Left Mirror displays the same reflection as the right mirror on the 2018 Nissan Sentra NISMO **Lego Speed Champions Icon was appearing even when all items were filtered **Fixed an issue where player could get out of world when hitting a specific sign post **Brick challengers which require you to be in a LEGO car were not counting the LEGO 911 Porsche as a LEGO car **Fixed 1997 Mazda RX7 speedometer showing odd behaviour over certain speeds **No reflection was present on the central mirror in the 1997 Mazda RX7 cockpit **Fixed part of the Holden Sandman engine disappearing when applying the Roo Bars body kit **Adjusted the Vauxhall Monaro VXR collision to avoid bottoming out in certain areas of the world **Fixed an Issue in Star Card where "The Magnate" was not updating correctly **Fixed an Issue where Forzathon Daily Challenges reset after travelling between Mainland and Fortune Island or LEGO Valley **General stability improvements